


How it should be

by Qwerty1



Series: The Doctor and her wife [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, consent is key kids, mentions of past non/con, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1
Summary: The Doctor teaches Rose an important lesson about consent in healthy relationships





	How it should be

**Author's Note:**

> This was suprisingly emotional to write, but I felt it had to be done since I feel so strongly about the subject of consent and over-all respect in relationships

The library is quiet, except for the crackling of the open fire and their calm, relaxed breathing. Rose is sitting in the Doctor’s arms, her head on the Timelady’s chest. The Doctor is stroking her hands up and down her arms, gently and soothing. This is exactly what both of them needs after a rough, difficult adventure: each other and a good cuddle.

After a moment, the Doctor’s nuzzling of Rose’s neck turns into kisses against the skin. Rose leans back into her arms, inhaling deeply. She can feel the Doctor smiling against her skin. The Doctor moves her hands lower, reaching in underneath Rose’s shirt to stroke her fingertips across the warm skin. A small lump of anxiety appears inside Rose: she was having an absolutely amazing time just cuddling her wife, she wasn’t really prepared for it to turn into something more. Still, she forces herself to relax into the Doctor’s arms as the Timelady’s hands starts to make their way up towards her breasts. She better just try and get into the mood, there’s no use attempting anything else.

The Doctor’s hands halts their movement, and her lips moves from Rose’s neck to rest just underneath her ear.  
“Rose? Is something wrong, sweetheart?” she asks, kindly.  
She must’ve felt how tense she is. Rose swallows the lump in her throat.  
“I… I’m not really in the mood, Doctor. I’m sorry.”

Rose holds her breath, bracing herself to get into the right headspace for the Doctor to keep going further without her feeling to need to object, But, the Doctor just pulls her hands away and kisses her head.  
“Oh. Rose, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed...”, she murmurs, wrapping Rose in her arms and holding her close to her chest.  
Rose rests her head on her chest, the Doctor stroking her hair. She exhales, relaxing.  
“Thank you”, she whispers, smiling softly.

At those words, the Doctor pulls back enough to look her in the eye.  
“Rose?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Wh- Why are you thanking me?”  
Rose seems genuinely confused.  
“Because you stopped when I was uncomfortable?” she says, the uncertainty in her voice making it sound like a question.  
The Doctor sighs, hesitating. She isn’t sure how to phrase this next question as lightly as possible, without causing her love any emotional pain. It’s not a question you’d ever want to ask the person you love most, but it’s a question she needs to ask. She needs to know. She needs to know, in order to help her.

“Rose, have…? Did…? Have you ever been with anyone who didn’t respect you when you said no?” the Doctor asks, keeping her voice low and sweet and gentle.  
Rose takes a small, shaking breath, and tears well up in her eyes. The Doctor immediately regrets everything she’s said. She made her cry. She made Rose cry.

Rose dries her eyes with the back of her hand, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself before speaking.  
“A few times. He didn’t- He didn’t physically hurt me or anything, but he- He would keep touching me despite me saying no, yes. But he always told me he loved me. I thought it was okay, cause he loved me. But it didn’t feel right. It- I-”

The Doctor pulls her into a tight hug, just holding her and stroking her back.  
“Rose… Oh, Rose… You shouldn’t be treated like that. No one should ever treat you like that. No means no. You hear me? No means no. You are entitled to your feelings and experiences in a certain situation, no matter what has happened in the past. You might have been happy to be intimate with me in the past, but that does not mean you are required to give me access to or that I have the right to your body. Do you understand me?”

Rose can only nod, sniffing. The Doctor just keeps stroking her hair, holding her close.  
“I love you, Doctor”, she whispers, the Doctor responding by pressing a soft kiss to her temple.  
“I love you too, my Rose. I love you so much. I would never hurt you. Ever.”

They get comfortable, holding each other. Rose lets out a long breath, closing her eyes with a smile on her face. Everything will be okay. She’s got the Doctor, and she’s safe with the Doctor.


End file.
